Osmond's Pill Testing
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Osmond's been making some pills, and poor Max is the tester. What's bound to happen?
1. Chapter 1

_How quickly comedy can turn to horror, and how quickly horror can turn into comedy. Isn't it beautiful?_

"And using the Luna Stone's power, we're able to power our own lab for eons to come with only a single stone." Osmond finished, showing Max one of the various generators scattered throughout Luna Lab. "Isn't it neat?"

"Yeah...* Max started, yawning. "Really great.."

"You alright there Max? You seem tired."

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.. Me and Monica were looking through Zelmite Mines for any actual Zelmite. We didn't find any, and I barely got 4 hours of sleep before you called us here."

"Ah, well sorry about that.."

"It's fine Osmond, you didn't know."

"Hmm. I think I got something that might help..." He mumbled, looking through his pockets. "Aha!" He pulled out a gumball sized blue sphere from his pocket, offering it to Max.

"Huh?" He said, grabbing the sphere. "What's this thing?"

"It's something we're working on. If eaten, it makes the person feel extremely well rested. It'll be very useful for us here at the lab, since we don't get a whole lot of sleep either. " Osmond finished, with a chuckle. "Science stops for no man!"

"Right. So, do I just eat it or..?"

"Yep. " Max shrugged, eating the pill, shuddering.

"Tastes very bitter.."

"It's a pill, to make you feel refreshed, what did you expect it to taste like, sugar coated chocolate?"

"Well...no."

"Good, because that tastes horrible."

"Max?" Monica called out. "We're done here, we can go now!"

"Alright!" He said, shaking Osmond's hand. "Thanks Osmond." He said, accidentally pulling off Osmond's hand. "Bwuh!"

"Hehe, that doesn't get old." He laughed as Max dropped the hand and left the room. He rummaged through his pockets again, his hands brushing against another sphere. "What?" He thought, pulling out the second sphere, a slightly darker blue one, same size as the one he gave max. "Wait...this is the well rested pill..." He dropped the pill to the floor in shock. "I gave Max the NightMare Pill..." A small smile crossed his face, before he began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

_With Monica and Max, back in Max's time, just outside of Parn's old house_

"So, what should we do now Max?"

"I don't know about you, but I feel exhausted." He mumbled, yawning. "I could go for a nice nap." Monica let out a soft yawn as well.

"Great, now you got me doing it." She giggled, poking his face. "Let's go to your house and sleep."

"My house? Why my house?"

"Because my house is 100 years in the future and I'm too tired to head back to Ixion. Please Max?"

"Fine, but I get the bed this time if you sleep in my room again.." Max said, noticing something odd about Pan's house. A single black crow was sitting on the roof ot the house, it's eye crimson red. It was staring straight into Max's soul.

"Aw, but the floor is so hard." Monica whined, making Max break eye contact with the crow. He turned back to look at it, only it was gone.

"Hey, Monica...Did you notice a crow on Pan's roof?"

"Hmm?" She turned, looking at Pan's roof. "I don't remember seeing anything on his roof earlier, why Max?" Max just stared at the spot where the crow was, shaking his head.

"It's nothing, I'm probably just imagining things." He mumbled, letting out another yawn. "Come on, let's go." Monica shrugged, walking towards Max's house, him slowly walking behind.

"Max, come on!" She said, grabbing his hand. "You alright?"

"I'm just exhausted." He said, yawning. 'I thought Osmond's pill would work by now.' Looking around, he noticed something odd.

In Morton's field, the normal pumpkins that were there were replaced by, what looked like heads of Himarras. He headed towards the field, staring at the Himarras' heads, which all turned to stare at him. They opened their mouths unnaturally wide, rows of sharp, green triangles for teeth, a vile smelling green acid dripping from each of them. He backed away from them slowly, before they let out a eardrum shattering screech, as two pairs of green, torn looking Himarra hands grabbed his leg. With a loud yell, he jumped backwards, tripping upon a rock and landing on his back.

"Max?" Monica said, picking him up off the ground. "What happened?"

"Monica!" He said, looking at her face, hoping to avoid the Himarra's death glare. "There's Himarra heads in Morton's garden!"

"Huh?" She said, looking upon Morton's garden. "All I see are pumpkins.."

"What?" He yelled, looking at the garden. Indeed, as Monica said, there was only Morton's regular pumpkins. "But...there were Himarra heads.." Monica looked at Max, a slight look of worry crossing her face. Max buried his head in his hands, sighing.

"Maybe you're imagining things? You're really tired after all."

"Maybe..." He shook his head. "I don't know.." Monica stared at Max, before grabbing his hand.

"Let's get you home Max. I think a rest is what you need."

"Yeah..." He mumbled, the images of the rotting Himarra arms still stuck in his head.

"Come on!" She said, pulling him hard to his house. "Let's get you into bed." Heading into Max's home, Monica opened the doors, dragging Max inside, and up the stairs to his room. "Well, here we are!" Max nodded, before walking over to his bed and collapsing upon it.

"Thanks.."

"Get some rest, alright?" She said, smiling softly. "I'll be in the downstairs guestroom if you need me, just yell really loudly."

"Alright...Thanks Monica." He smiled, covering himself with his blankets. She walked up to the head of Max's bed, planting a soft kiss onto his cheek, Max blushing red.

"Sweet dreams." She giggled, leaving the room, leaving a still blushing Max in his bed. Max yawned, his blush slowly fading away.

'That felt nice..' He thought, his eyes slowly closing.

"Aw, you're taking a nap." A dark, bone chilling voice spoke, Max's eyes opening wide in response.

"No...no, it can't be." Max mumbled, staring at the dark, shadowy figure at the foot of his bed.

"It can, and it is!" The dark shadow boomed, the shadows slowly growing, the Dark Element appearing in the center of them, streaks of blood and rotting flesh sticking on his staff. "I've returned to finish what I started.."

"No, no no no. We defeated you, we destroyed you!" At this, the Dark Element let out a blood curdling laugh.

"That's what I wanted you to think, Maximillain. You really think a bunch of kids could defeat me, the Dark Element?" He laughed maniacally. "And now, it's time for you to suffer." Snapping his fingers, 4 sets of blood stained metal chains bound Max to his bed, preventing him from moving.

"Stop!"

"Let's start with your dear Mother." He chuckled, Elena appearing, tied up with thick ropes, a gag in her mouth.

"Get away from her!" He screamed, pushing against his chains with all his might. Laughing, the Dark Element levitated Elena off the floor. Slowly, dark magic started surrounding his staff. With a wave, several slashes of dark magic cutting through her body, blood splashing upon Max's bed, the thick ropes holding her soaking up the blood. Elena let out a loud scream, trying fruitlessly to free herself.

"You humans are far too fragile." The Dark Element chuckled, stabbing Elena's chest with his staff, Max screaming loudly.

"Mom!"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She got to die very quickly." He chuckled, throwing the body against the wall, a large splotch of blood sticking to the wall. "You, won't get that pleasure." He slowly floated towards Max, brandishing a pure black blade. He slowly dragged the blade across Max's cheeks, blood flowing out, Max screaming.

"It burns!" He screamed, trying desperately to free himself. "You bastard!"

"Good." He slowly tore Max's clothes away, black fire surrounding the knife as he plunged it into Max's chest. With a agonizing scream, Max tried in vain to free himself.

"MONICA! HELP!" He screamed, red slowly filling his vision.

"She won't be able to save you now." He pulled his blade out of Max's chest, slowly bringing it over Max's face. "Now, die!" He said, plunging the blade into Max's forehead as Monica entered the room.

"Max? What's wrong?" She said, gasping as she saw Max, thrashing madly upon his bed.

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" He said, flailing madly. He looked at Monica, fear in his eyes. "HELP!"

"Max!" She said, grabbing Max and shaking him. "What's wrong?"

"T-the Dark Element!"

"What?"

"He killed my mom! Cut her and threw her into the wall...Stabbed me in the chest..it burns"

"Max, what are you talking about?" She said, looking around the room. "No one's in here, and there's not a drop of blood anywhere..." She slowly lifted up Max's shirt. "I don't see a stab wound on your chest.." She mumbled softly, hiding her face, a blush creeping on it. 'What a horrible time to be blushing..' Max looked around the room, fear written on his face.

"But...It felt so real..." He looked at his wrists, half hoping the chains left a mark on him. However, his wrist was fine. "The blood...Mom.." He sat up, hugging his legs, hiding his face. "Why me...Ever since I took that pill from Osmond..."

"Pill?"

"It was a pill that was supposed to make me feel refreshed..."

"Uh...huh.." Monica said, her hands clenched into fists. "Max, we're going to go visit Osmond right now..."

"But.." Max started, stopping when Monica wrapped a blindfold around his eyes.

"What you can't see can't hurt you...right?"

"I guess...but how am I supposed to get to Ixion like this?"

"Just hold onto my hand and don't let go." She said, placing her hand in his. "Alright?"

"Alright...I trust you Monica.."

* * *

_In Luna Labs, Lab 2._

"Hm." Osmond hummed, going over his research notes on the NightMare pill. "Psychological damage that increases over time...Could be useful for interrogation, or just for scaring the hell out of anyone." He chuckled, flipping through the pages. Hearing the lab's doors open, he put his notes away, only to see a blindfolded Max being led by a angry looking Monica.

"Osmond!" She screamed, picking him up with her free hand, lifting him up a few feet off the floor. "Is this another one of your sick jokes? Torturing Max like this, what the hell?"

"Monica, I can explain everything...As soon as you put me back on the floor." She growled, but set him on the floor. He dusted himself off. "Well, to start, I didn't mean to hurt Max. I truly wanted to help him..but, I gave him the wrong pill...Instead of a well rested pill, he got our experimental NightMare Pill."

"NightMare Pill?" Max mumbled.

"It's a pill that makes you hallucinate things that might frighten you. It starts off relatively weak, but as the pill lasts longer, its effect become stronger."

"Is there a cure for it?" Monica interjected. "Because if not, you better start working on one, otherwise you're going to be missing you OTHER hand."

"Jeez, angry little one, aren't you." He said, heading to his desk. He gave Monica a snow white pill. "This is the antidote. Just make Max eat it, and he'll be fine."

"Max, open your mouth, okay?"

"Um, are you sure that this is the right pill, Osmond? Not another mixup?"

"I promise on my life, this is the correct pill."

"Alright..." He opened his mouth, Monica popping the pill into his mouth. He swallowed the pill, seemingly unchanged for a few seconds, before he yawned, and collapsed onto the floor.

"Max?" She said, gently shaking Max.

"He'll be fine...That pill is a 3 in 1 pill. Cure, Sedative, and Amnesiac!"

"Why a amnesiac?"

"Well, he wouldn't want to remember what he saw, now would he?"

"I guess..." She picked Max up, before kicking Osmond square in the face with her foot. "Don't ever test that stupid pill on Max ever again." She left the room, leaving a disoriented Osmond behind.

"Well well, seems like I shouldn't try testing pills on Max then..." He laughed a bit. "But then again, he is one of the few who survived prolonged effects of the NightMare pill...It would be a shame to just let him go free without testing a few more things.." With a chuckle, he headed towards his desk, grabbing a bright pink pill and a bright orange pill. "Oh yes, this is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

It was silent, in Max's house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Except for Osmond, who was tiptoeing around the house. He was on the ground floor, looking for Max's room.

"Bah, why'd he have to live in such a big house." He mumbled. "And so far from the station too." He mumbled. Opening the first door he came upon, he looked in, only to see Monica, laying down on a bed, a white blanket covering her body excluding her head. Osmond chuckled silently, leaving the door open a bit. With a smirk, he continue his search through the ground floor.

After 10 minutes or so of tiptoeing around, Osmond still had not found Max's bedroom.

"Darn, it's not here." He mumbled, walking near the entrance of Max's house. He stared at both sets of staircases leading up. "Maybe...It's up there?" He mumbled, heading up the right staircase. Opening the right staircase, he giggled with glee as he saw Max, covered under his blankets. "Jackpot."

He tiptoed towards Max, slowly opening his mouth, and placing the bright pink pill in it.

"Now swallow the pill." He muttered softly, Max swallowing the pill subconsciously. "good boy.." He was about to head out Max's room, when a sinister thought entered his head. "Oh yes." Pulling a light blue disc from his pocket, he placed it under Max's back. Pulling what appeared to be a controller from under his hat, he pressed a bright red button on it. The disc under Max's back slowly lifted him upwards, as well as stretched itself along his entire body. Chuckling softly, he guided the disc using the control, slowly heading down the stairs. He led the disc towards Monica's room, opening the door quietly. Slowly, he led the disc just slightly over Monica's bed, right next to monica herself.

"If I mess up now, i'll be in BIG trouble." He mumbled, laughing quietly. With a press of a green button, the disc slowly descended onto the bed, before shrinking itself back to it's circular shape. Quickly grabbing the disc, Osmond started to tiptoe out of the room, when a yawn was heard. "Crap!" He silently screamed, turning around, seeing Monica squirm a bit. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Monica wrap her arms around Max. "Thank the fairies." Quickly fleeing the room, he chuckled. "Oh, I cannot wait until he wakes up."

* * *

_3 hours later_

Max let out a soft yawn, feeling relaxed and refreshed.

'What a good nap...Whos' breathing on my neck?' Looking around, he flinched as he saw Monica, laying down right next to him, her arms wrapped tightly around him. 'What am I doing in here?' His mind screamed. 'If Monica wakes up, she's going to kill me!' He tried to pull away from Monica, but she mumbled in her sleep, hugging Max even tighter. 'Gah! I can't get free...It does feel nice though...Maybe I can be here, just for a while longer..' He yawned, ready to head back to sleep, when he noticed something about Monica's arms.

'Hm? Why are Monica's arms bare? Doesn't she usually sleep with long sleeve pajamas?' He thought, recalling the instances where Monica ate breakfast with him in the morning, the pajamas hanging loosely on her. 'Hmm.' He thought, slowly lifting the blanket up, his face flaring red a second later. 'She's not wearing anything but a bra and panties!' He thought, his face heating up. He pinched himself, before looking again. Indeed, Monica was wearing only a red bra, and a pair of pink panties. He pinched himself again, hoping it was a dream. 'Nope, defintely real.' He paled as he heard Monica let out a soft yawn and sat herself up, her blankets falling away to reveal her bra.

"Morning Max." She mumbled quietly, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, and she stared at Max, a blush slowly working its way onto her face. "Max?" She screamed. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" She blushed even redder as she realized Max was staring at her breasts. "MAX!"

"I can explain!" He said, before a sudden impulse flooded his mind. Suddenly, his hands reached out towards Monica's chest.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Osmond, outside the door._

"In three, two, one." He counted down, looking into the room with a set of X-ray glasses.

"MAX!" Monica screamed loudly, slapping Max hard.

"Called it." He chucked, opening a bottle of carrot soda, before scribbling on a clipboard.

_Test Subject M-1 seems to display similar properties to those of the monkeys in the lab. The pill, ergo, "Lust", seems to cause temporary shut down in inhibitors, causing him to act upon impulse. However, the shutdown only seems to correlate when a sexual thought enters the subject's mind. How the pill detects this still confounds me, as it should be impossible to tell one thought from another._

_More observation is required. Must make sure that M-1 isn't killed by -, otherwise this test will be a failure. Testing of "Truth" will begin in a few minutes time. I need to test if both pills work with one another, or cancel each other out._

_I also need to a test of -, as a human female is something we're lacking in the lab as of yet. Hinty hinty hint._

He took a sip of his carrot soda, chuckling.

"Max is going to hate me by the end of this day, I can almost guarantee it."

* * *

_Back with Monica and Max_

"Ow...That hurt." Max muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"Max...please, leave." Monica whispered, her face bright red still.

"Monica, I can explain!"

"Max...please.."

"Monica...I didn't mean to do that, I swear." He said, his face blushing red.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know! I...I can't explain it. It felt, like for one split second, I lost control. I'm so sorry Monica..You know I wouldn't do that." She let out a sigh, covering her face.

"Yeah, I know.." A awkward silence filled the room.

"...Monica."

"Hm?" He pulled her close, hugging her.

"I'm sorry.." She returned the hug, letting out a small sigh.

"It's fine Max, just try not to do it again.."

"...It'll be kind of hard not to.." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, his hands lunged towards Monica's butt, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"MAX!"

_Welp, time to end this chapter here. It's rather short, but it's meant to be :P The next chapter will be one of the best ones, at least for Osmond. _


	3. Chapter 3

With a loud thud, Max's back hit the wall, him groaning in pain.

"Gah...I deserved that." He mumbled, standing up, using the wall as leverage. Monica let out a sigh, before covering herself with the blanket.

"No you didn't...Sorry."

"It's fine..really. I just wish I knew why I lose control like that..."

"Do you think anything unusual?"

"Not compared to normal...It only happens when.." He stopped himself.

"Hm? It happens when..."

"Uh...when I think of cats. Yeah, that's probably it, cats." He said, laughing nervously.

"..Max, you're a bad liar. Just tell me the truth, alright? I promise, I won't get mad."

"Wow, I feel really thirsty." He said, slowly walking towards the door.

"Max..." She growled, grabbing her brassard from the side of her bed. "Don't make me use this." Max gulped, his hands wrapping around the door knob.

"Look, I promise I'll tell you as soon as I get back from the kitchen."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said, slowly leaving the room, closing the door behind him. "Oh god, this is not going to be good.."

"What's not going to be good?" Osmond asked, standing right next to Max.

"Bwah!"

"Hello there, scaredy pants. Afraid of little Osmond now?"

"Oh, hello Osmond. You surprised me. What are you doing here?" He asked, curious as to what business the curious scientist had coming to both his time and his house.

"Hm? Oh, I just wanted to ask your opinion on this new candy the boys at the lab are making." He said, procuring a bright orange gumball like object from his pockets. "I wanted to ask you to try it, we sort of need a opinion from someone outside of the lab, public opinion and all."

"Oh, alright sure." He grabbed the orange object. "Will it do anything to me?"

"It's a piece of candy Max...the only thing it'll do to you is rot your teeth if you're not careful enough." Max shrugged, eating the piece of candy. "How's it taste?"

"Very sweet...Thanks Osmond."

"No problem, well, see ya." He said, walking away from Max. Max shrugged, before heading towards the kitchen, quickly grabbing a glass of water and chugging it down.

'Alright, now to think of what to tell Monica what I get back...I hate lying to her, but I don't want to ruin things between us.' He shook his head, placing his glass back, heading back towards Monica's room. 'Okay, I got it.' He thought, opening the door, Monica sitting on her bed, wearing her pajamas.

"Got your drink?"

"Yeah...I finished it before I came back.."

"Alright..so, can you please tell me what you were thinking about when you lost control?"

"Sure, I was thinking naughty thoughts about you." He said, quickly covering his mouth shortly after, him blushing bright red. 'I WAS NOT GOING TO SAY THAT!' He mentally screamed. 'oh god, now she's going to hate me!'

"What?" She squeaked, her face getting bright red. "Come again?"

"I was thinking naughty thoughts about you." He said, covering his mouth once again, his face getting even redder. 'Damnit! Why can't I lie? Ugh, this is not going to end well.'

_Outside the door, Osmond was roaring in laughter, wiping his tears of laughter away from his face._

"Oh god, this is hilarious." He laughed, scribbling notes once again.

_It seems that 'Truth' works as well as expect in trial runs. The subject is unable to tell a lie, however, it seems that 'Truth' partially negates 'Lust', as Subject M has made no advances towards -. Things to note however, is that Truth should in theory be able to be partially negated if they person wills it to. Truth and lies are forms of perspective, after all. More observation required. _

"I hope this is just the beginning." He chuckled.

_Back inside the room, Max was slowly pounding his head against the wall, while a red faced Monica watched._

"Max...what kind of naugthy thoughts do you mean?"

'Oh god, this can NOT be happening!' Looking around the room, he found a pillow on the floor, burying his face in it, his speech being muffled and garbled.

"Uhh...what?" He raised his head from the pillow, taking a deep breath.

"Whyareyouaskingmesomanyquestions?" He said quickly, hiding his face with the pillow.

"Because, I'm curious..." Max let out a muffled groan, burying his head deeper into the pillow. "Naughty in what sense?"

He buried his head into the pillow, muffled garblings filling the air as his face turned redder and redder.

"Max, tell me."

"...No."

"What, why not?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me.." He said, burying his head in the pillow, sighing.

"..Max...do you..love me?" Max's head shot up from the pillow, blushing crimson red. "Be honest Max...Look me in the eyes and tell me." She said, making Max's eyes look into hers.

"I...i,..I...don't...want...to answer.." He said, visibly shaking.

"Max..."

"I...I don't want to ruin things..."

"Ruins things...?"

Grabbing his head, he let out a audible groan.

"I love you, with all my heart and soul, and I don't want to tell you that because if I tell you that, we might not be friends anymore because you won't feel the same for a loser like me, and I don't want to lose you as a friend so I stayed silent this entire time admiring you from afar and now I'm going to lock myself in my room and stay there until I die." He said rather quickly, leaving the room in a rush, slamming the door behind him.".

"Max!" She said, opening the door, only to find Osmond there. "Osmond?"

"oh, hello."

"What are you doing here?...Wait, did you have something to do with Max acting strange today?" She growled, picking him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Yep, in fact I had everything to do with it." He laughed, shaking his head. "But I really don't think you have time to deal with me right now." He tossed a key at her. "That's the key to Max's room, I swiped it from him as he left."

"Why would you possibly want to help me, you tiny rabbit?"

"Ow, that hurt like tiny knives. Seriously though, I may be a sadistic scientist who gets a kick out of seeing suffering, but that doesn't mean I'm a heartless monster..Well sort of heartless. Mechanical heart, lost old one on the moon... Now go talk to Max before the truth pill wears off, otherwise you'll never find out the truth." He quickly hopped out of Monica's grasp, before scurrying away.

"Goddamn rabbit...I swear, one day, I'm going to kick his furry little tail to the freaking Moon..."

"I've already been there!" Osmond said loudly. "It sucks!" Shaking her head, Monica quickly headed to Max's room, sliding the key into his lock and unlocking it.

"Max?" She slowly opened the door, noticing Max on his bed, completely covered head to toe in blanket. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for death." He mumbled.

"Max, do you really want death to find you under your blankets?" She joked, pulling the blankets off of him. "Come on, sit up." He sat up, hiding his head in his hands.

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"No, I don't hate you Max." She said, gently kissing his cheek. "Why would I hate you for loving me?"

"Because you don't feel the same..."

"Did I ever say that?" She said, uncovering Max's head, lightly smacking him.

"ow."

"Don't assume things about me Max, because you make yourself look silly." She giggled, pulling Max into a hug.

"Sorry.."

"Silly Max." She giggled, pinching his cheeks.

"Are you alright Monica? You're acting a bit..odd."

"I don't know...I just feel extremely happy right now.."

"Happy? About what?"

"That you love me, silly." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why?" He said, blushing a bit from the closeness, his heart beating faster. 'Is she going to say what I thnk she's going to say?'

"Because I love you too." She said, blushing red. "I have for a while now..."

"Monica..." He pulled her close, awkwardly kissing her. "Uh, sorry..." He laughed nervously. "I'm kind of new..to this kissing thing." Monica giggled, pecking his lips.

"You'll get better with practice, and trust me, there's going to be a lot of practice." Giggling, she smiled, hugging Max close. She let out a loud squeak a few seconds later, as Max has pinched her butt again. "MAX!"

"Sorry!"

_You would think this would be the end, wouldn't you? :P nope, there's one final chapter left :D Hope you guys enjoyed! See you all next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hmm...Yes cheese...why the hell are you reading me, the story's down there. vv_

In the kitchens of Max's home, the nefarious Moon Person known as Osmond was cooking up trouble, quite literally. Spread in front of him were various pills, measuring cups, spoons and a boiling pot of a brownish liquid. He scribbled on his notes as he continued to crush the pills and stir them into the brown liquid.

_Seeing as i'm stuck here in the past and have no reliable way to get back within 10 minutes notice, I turned Max's Kitchen* into a makeshift chemical lab. I've been crushing some of the extra "Truth" and "Lust" pills into powders, and throwing that into a boiling pot of water. _

_Surprisingly, the pills dissolve effortlessly into the water, and the water itself has no taste*. However, it does become murky brown, slightly ruining it's viability as a liquid agent. However, this coloring can be negated by mixing the liquid with any Human tea* which most varieties and variants look brown by nature, as well as inherit the taste of the tea._

_Also to note, "turning" the pills into liquid form gives the person drinking a much higher dose of the pill used in it, but at the cost that the effects last a lot shorter. Also, mixing liquids of two pills allows them to inherit each others traits, as well as remove any possible negative interaction between them*._

_I have finished making a batch of human tea with both "Truth" and "Lust" mixed into it. I'm curious as to what effects this will do upon -, but I do have a theory. _

_*1. Max's estate seems to be drastically devoid of people. Does he live here by himself? That's actually heavily depressing._

_*2.I tested the water myself, using a "NightMare" pill mixed in. It was horrifying, to say the least, but thankfully it lasted a very short while._

_*3. Human tea varies from the tea we have at the lab. Human tea doesn't have luna stones, mushrooms, or anything mixed into it. It's just water, sugar, and tea leaves..What a odd race._

_*4. I tested this upon using a miniscule mix of "NightMare" and "Truth". I found myself with a large cut across my arm moments later, self inflicted it seems. Thankfully, the effects were rather short (about 5 seconds). For the sake of my sanity, I will NOT post what I saw here._

With a huff, Osmond poured the tea into a teacup, before heading towards Max's room, carrying a rope by his side. Humming quietly, he headed up the stairs to Max's room, knocking on the door.

"Room service!" He said loudly, softly chuckling. The door creaked open, Monica glaring at him. "Hi, do you want some tea?"

"Osmond, you have 5 seconds to give me a reason not to tear your head off and feed your body to the dogs."

"You found out Max loves you due to the truth pill."

"..."

"Yes, I was eavesdropping." He held up the cup of tea towards her. "Tea?" Monica stared at the cup of tea, before glaring at Osmond.

"It's laced with something, isn't it?"

"No, not at all. It's just plain old regular tea."

"Prove it, take a sip from it."

"Alrighty." He said, taking a sip of the tea. "There, satisfied?" With a small grumble, she grabbed the cup of tea.

"Why did you bring me this tea ways?" She mumbled, turning the cup around in her hands.

"Because I wanted to make amends for what I put you and Max through. Speaking of Max," he said, giving her the rope, "you'll need this to restrain him."

"Why would I need to restrain Max?"

"One of the pills I gave him, "Lust" I believe, increases his want for sexual desires tenfold when it's nearly diminished, and it ends in about...1 minute, I believe."

"...Goddamn you Osmond." She said, sipping the cup of tea. "You need to stop using Max for your experimental pills."

"To be fair, I only used him to test 3 pills in total. It's not like I made him swallow a mini nuclear reactor."

"Yeah yeah.." She mumbled, finishing her cup of tea. "You know that once that pill on Max wears off, you're a dead rabbit, right?"

"Yep. Well, have fun." He chuckled, walking away from the door, Monica closing it slowly.

"Wait..have fun?" She looked into her cup of tea, 2 small words written into the bottom of it. "Got you? What the hell does that mean?" She shook her head, placing the teacup on a table.

"Hm? What's up Monica?" Max asked, sitting upon his bed.

"Nothing, just Osmond bringing me some tea to apologize."

"Ah, that's nice of him." Max smiled, standing up. "So, what's our plans for today?" Monica's eyes gained a glazed over look. "Monica?" She let out a giggle, before pulling Max close, kissing him.

"I know what I want to do today~!" She pushed Max back onto the bed tugging his shirt off with a surprising amount of force. "You've been a very naughty boy Max."

"M-monica?" Max stuttered, his face crimson. "W-what are you doing?" She giggled more, tying up Max's arms to the headboard of his bed.

"Punishing you, naughty Max." She giggled, tightening the knots that bound Max, straddling his waist. With a wink, she slowly pulled off her clothes, letting them drop onto Max's bed. She slowly dragged a finger across Max's chest, giggling as he blushed redder and sputtered gibberish.

"M-monica!"

"Shhh." She said, holding a finger to his mouth, before kissing him once again. "You're my naughty boy. Mine!" She hissed into his ear."

"O-okay..."

"Good boy." She giggled, pinching his cheeks. Her hands slowly reached behind her back, Max's eyes going wide. "Here's your reward." She said, about to unclasp her bra, when she let out a loud yawn, her eyes losing the glassy look. "What a odd dream.."

"M-monica?" Max mumbled. Monica looked down, seeing a bare chested Max staring at her, immediately falling off of him with a squeak.

"M-max!" She stuttered, her face bright red. 'That wasn't a dream then...I swear to god I'm going to kill Osmond if it's the last thing I do.'

"...c-can you please untie me from these ropes?"

"Oh...yeah..Sorry about that.." She mumbled, not looking Max in the eye as she untied him.

"Uh...Monica, I think someone's watching us..." Max mumbled, pointing to his door, a camera peeking into the room. Turning her head she saw the camera, staring directly at her.

"Osmond..." She growled, quickly putting her clothes back on, charging at the door, swinging it open, Osmond fleeing from the angry Monica. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU STUPID RABBIT THING!" She screamed, charging after him.

"Now I got to get to Knobb before I get killed. " Osmond muttered to himself. "or perhaps upload this to the internet...ah, the decisions." He chuckled, fleeing from the angry red head.

_Well, that's it for now guys :D There was a lot more stuff in this chapter, but I removed it due to the fact it might violate some rules of both ffnet and da. So yeah, hope you all enjoy :D_


End file.
